


ntr

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong
Kudos: 6





	ntr

“东旭！东旭！我能和您合影吗？我是您的粉丝！”我激动地迎上前，拦住了正在外面闲逛着的李栋旭，作为李栋旭的资深铁粉，即使他现在戴着帽子口罩把自己捂得严严实实，我也能认出他来。  
李栋旭似乎很是惊讶有人认出他，但愣了一下后还是亲切地点了点头。  
“我们去没人的地方吧，万一别人发现你在这就不好了。”我指着不远处的小巷子说道。  
李栋旭那标志性的大眼睛弯了弯，“好啊。”他心情很好地说着，跟着我来到了小巷口，并且摘下了帽子口罩。  
和李东旭拍了两张自拍后，我点头哈腰地道谢，“真是太麻烦您了，谢谢您这么友善，和我一起拍照，我会好好珍藏的。”  
李栋旭笑了笑，“不客气，我才要谢谢你喜欢我。”  
“啊，对了，看看照片吧。”我打开相册，把手机递了过去。  
李栋旭接过手机，向屏幕看去，然后他的笑容僵在了脸上。  
我给他看的并不是我们的合影，而是上周我拍到的照片。  
照片里的两个人都是有名的演员，一个是李东旭，另一个则是孔刘，而这两个人坐在一个车里，拥抱着对方，嘴唇贴在一起正忘情地接吻。  
此时我的脸上已经完全没有了笑容，“身为公众人物，居然和一个男人交往，您不觉得愧对我们这些粉丝吗？知道我发现这件事的时候有多痛心吗？”  
“你。。。到底想干什么？”李栋旭皱起眉，一脸防备地看着我，迅速地把照片删掉了。  
“还有很多备份，在我的电脑里。”我说。  
“你是想要钱吗？”李栋旭说。  
他居然无视自己粉丝的痛心和爱，还以为我想要钱，我简直要被气笑了。  
我确实笑了出来，“是啊，是想要钱，多少合适呢？毕竟一旦曝光的话，不光你会受到影响，另一位也在娱乐圈混不下去了吧。”  
“多少钱都可以，不要曝光。”李栋旭祈求道。  
“那就和我来吧。”我说。  
“去哪？”李栋旭还是一脸戒备，好像我要去把他卖掉一样。  
“回我家，不是要做交易吗？我总得当着你的面把照片删掉啊，备份可都在我电脑里呢。”我说，“不远，离这十分钟的路程。”  
于是李栋旭就一言不发地跟着我了。

“喏，都删了。”我说。  
一进家门，我就立即把电脑把里面的照片全部删得干干净净，反而把李栋旭给整蒙了。  
“那个。。我还没给钱？”他呆呆地说道。  
我差点笑出声来，“没事，我不要钱，就是提醒你以后小心点，别被人抓到把柄，幸亏这次遇到的是我，如果是记者可不是钱能摆平的了。”  
李栋旭立即用那对狗狗眼对我会心一击，大大的眼睛里亮闪闪地盯着我，“谢谢你，我知道了。”  
说完就打算走。  
我立即拉住他，“别急着走啊，钱不要，是不是应该给我点别的好处？”  
“什么？”他还是没意识到自己的处境。  
我拉住他的手腕，一把把他拽倒在床上，压了上去，和他脸对脸，几乎鼻尖都要接触上，“馋你身子馋了那么久，和我做一次不行吗？”  
“你。。。你在说什么啊？放开我！”李栋旭焦急地用手推着我的胸膛，“别这样！”  
“装什么纯呢？你不是早就和孔刘做过了吗？”我毫不在意地撕开了李栋旭的衬衫，露出和画报上一样粉嫩的乳头和饱满白皙的胸部。  
我俯下身，脸他那温热的肌肤上蹭了蹭，简直是和想象中一样的嫩滑，还香香的，我情不自禁地含住了他一边的乳头，立刻换来一声低低的呻吟。  
“唔。。不要！你这是强暴！”他抓着我的头发把我往后拉，但剧烈的兴奋让我感受不到疼痛，我轻咬着敏感的乳粒，舌头打着圈扫着乳晕，另一边的乳头也被我夹在指尖好好的照顾着，他越挣扎我就揉捏的力气越大。  
“你的腰在抖，”我的另一只手在他的腰腹处抚摸着，很轻易地发现对方可爱的反应，“居然这么敏感，孔刘平时不会玩你这里吗？”  
李栋旭羞臊得满脸通红，苍白的肌肤上都染上了粉色，愤愤地瞪着我，没有回答。  
我不在意地拽下了他的裤子，他抬脚想踢我，反而被我抓住小腿压向他的胸前，我的手顺着优美的腰部曲线滑向臀部，在那挺翘又有弹性的肉上拍了两巴掌，激起一阵阵肉浪，雪白的臀部立即红了一片，看上去色情得很。  
“别碰那里！不行！”当我的手指挤入臀缝，指腹揉着那小小的入口的时候，李栋旭惊叫起来，身体摇晃着躲避，却被我压制住。  
“不要。。。求你了。。。唔啊啊啊！！”  
我的手指丝毫不留情地进入了那粉嫩的入口，排斥力很大，里面的软肉蠕动着，似乎想挤出异物，又好像是在热情地欢迎着我手指的入侵。  
“里面很热，很紧，要不是知道你和孔刘的事，还以为是处呢。”我说道，“难道你俩还没做过？或者孔刘鸡巴不够大？”  
“唔。。。出去，好痛。。。”李栋旭眼眶都红了，身体更是紧张地僵着。  
“不放松下来待会受罪的可是你。”我提醒着。  
不过毕竟是自己喜欢的人，看他辛苦的样子，我还是决定帮他一把。  
那根一看就没怎么用过的，颜色还很粉嫩的性器被我握在手里，我一边用拇指摩擦着马眼，一边上下撸动着，李栋旭的喘息立刻就重了起来。  
“哈啊。。。唔。。。”李栋旭的声音发着颤，像小猫一样呻吟着。  
“舒服起来了吧？嗯？”我问道。  
理所应当地没有得到任何回复。  
我的另一只手毫不留情地用手指继续侵犯着他的小穴，前面舒服了以后，后面很容易就放松下来，没有那么排斥了，甚至蠕动着把我的手指往里吃。  
我在里面扩张了一会，又加了一根手指，两根手指同时在里面进出，摸索着，当我不小心碰到某个地方，李栋旭的声音拔高了好几度，内壁痉挛得厉害，前面也猛烈地喷了出来。  
“出来这么多，很久没有做了吧？也是，你们演员比较忙嘛。”我把沾满精液的手放在他眼前晃了晃。  
李栋旭刚刚经历了高潮，整个人都是放空的，他的眼睛对不上焦距，殷红的小嘴微微张开，能看到一点里面软嫩的小舌和雪白的贝齿。  
我看得眼热，忍不住把那沾了精液的手指插进他的嘴里，“来，尝尝自己的味道。”  
同时捏住他一边的臀瓣掰开，露出软嫩的小穴，我那比一般人粗长许多的阴茎一下子贯穿了他那紧窄的小穴。  
“唔唔唔！！哼嗯。。。”  
李栋旭的嘴被我的手指入侵叫声也显得闷闷的，他的大腿和腰腹不停地发抖，身体像桥一样拱了起来，眼泪也顺着脸颊流下来了。  
“哎呦，这么可怜，别哭了，马上就舒服了。”我抽出他嘴里的手指，双手握住他的细腰，在他腰下垫了个抱枕，嘴里温柔地安慰着，下面却一点也不懂体贴地用力撞击着。  
“呜呜呜。。。太大了我受不了啦！下面都要裂开了，呜。。。”他委屈又坦诚地说着，把我说得美滋滋的，毕竟被人夸‘大’‘受不了’是每个男人骄傲的事情。  
“不会裂开的，我有帮你好好扩张。”我敷衍着说道，下面的速度一点也不减地撞着他的敏感点，才撞了几下李栋旭就被操软了腰，哼哼唧唧地不知道说什么。  
我的囊袋在抽插中一下一下地打在他的臀部，整个房间都回荡着‘啪啪’的声音，他腿间都被拍得通红一片。

李栋旭简直要被逼疯了，孔刘哥一向是个温柔的人，不论是平时还是在床上都很照顾他的感受，他哪里受过这种罪？前戏没有做多少就被进入，全身最脆弱的地方被毫不留情地撑开，被那么大的家伙丝毫不知道怜惜地一顿猛操，肠壁的粘膜被扩张到极限，又痛又爽的感觉让他流着泪惊叫。平时孔刘别说他哭了，就连他皱皱眉都能心疼半天，他说不愿意就坚决不做，哪像这个人一样粗鲁？  
更过分的是，那个人还一直用言语羞辱着他。  
“李演员你还是改行拍A片吧，叫得比女优还要浪，身体还这么敏感，绝对有市场。”  
李栋旭摇着头，刚想辩解几句，就被身下加快的撞击而刺激得说不出话，只知道尖叫了。  
“呜呜呜，不要了，我要坏掉了。。。”李栋旭求着绕。  
“不要了？你现在搞清楚一点，明明是你下面的小嘴饥渴地吸着我的肉棒呢，说什么不要啊？你的身体可比你诚实多了。”  
“呜哇！孔刘哥！呜呜呜。。。救救我！”李栋旭委屈得要命，本能地喊着自己的爱人。  
结果身上的人面色一沉，紧接着李栋旭几乎要被身下的撞击操翻，里面的嫩肉在大力的抽插下被翻出又立即堵回去，每次都狠狠地冲在他的敏感点上，潮水一样的快感涌过来，让李东旭几乎要溺毙了。  
李栋旭这下什么都讲不出来了，他张着嘴，甚至控制不住自己的口水，任由它从脸颊上流下，身体都是软的，无法挣扎，李栋旭以为自己马上就要昏过去，但事实上小穴里翻天覆地搅动的肉棒时刻让他保持着清醒，他除了用哭泣来表示一点点抗议之外，根本毫无办法阻止这次快感折磨。  
突然，李栋旭感到小腹十分酸胀，快感堆积得越来越多，又被操了好几下后，一股热流从他的性器中喷涌而出。  
“哇，你潮吹了。”李栋旭听到那个男人凑到他耳边说，“看，是透明的液体，不是精液。”  
李栋旭的脑子已经空白一片无法思考自己到底是怎么了，他整个人痉挛不止，从未体验过的巨大快感让他怀疑自己会不会因为太过舒服而死去。  
这次高潮格外地长，等高潮过去，李栋旭才大哭出来，“呜。。真的不要了。。。肚子里面。。。要坏了。。。”

我听着李栋旭的求饶，刚才他呼唤孔刘的气消下去了一些，暂时停下猛烈的攻势，改成温柔的抽插。  
我一边干他一边揉着他的肚子，“不会坏的，我有数，我们栋旭真是名器啊，那么小的地方都能好好地含住哥哥的大肉棒，你简直是天生尤物！”  
我强迫着他和我接了次吻，双手一边捏住他一个乳头，用指腹按摩着。  
“唔嗯。。。”虽然李栋旭表情有些抗拒，但是下面的小穴一下子夹紧了，很是受用的样子。  
我被滚烫的内壁夹得舒服极了，越往里就越是紧致火热，我简直不想离开他的小穴，真想一辈子待在里面。  
我的感觉也来了，继续在里面冲刺了百十下，把精液射了他一肚子。  
“啊啊啊嗯。。。”  
射进去的时候李东旭的腿夹得很紧，几乎要把我的腰给夹断，而且他再次潮吹了一次，这次他彻底地晕过去了。  
我把自己的性器抽了出来，李东旭的穴口有些红肿，但没有受伤，大团的精液从里面流出来。  
我对于自己的子孙后代从李东旭的小穴里流出来的情景感到很不满，想了一下，拿出一根为他准备的小玩具，是根三指粗细的表面凹凸不平的假阴茎，对着那还未彻底合拢的小穴插了进去。  
即使已经昏睡过去，李东旭还是发出微弱的呻吟声。  
那玩具的根部是连接着一个可以固定在腰间带锁的皮带的，我把锁牢牢扣上，钥匙保存在我这里，这样里面的玩具李东旭就拿不出来了。  
我就在旁边等着，很快李东旭就醒了过来，一见我就立即缩到床头，但他这么一动，里面的小玩具立即摩擦着内壁，显示着自己的存在感。  
“唔嗯。。。”李东旭眼泪汪汪地捂住肚子，他伸手往下摸去，发现了身体里的小礼物，顿时又害怕又惊慌，“你想干什么？这个东西在里面的话。。。”  
“怕被你男人发现吗？”我接到，“那就别让孔刘碰你啊，想要得到钥匙的话，明天还是在之前那个小巷子见，如果你敢私自取出来，或者不来的话。。。”  
我拿出手机给他看他昏迷期间我拍的照片，李栋旭的眼睛瞪大，“你怎么可以拍下来？”  
“毕竟是宝贵的回忆我想私自收藏。”我理直气壮地说，“放心，你听话的话，这种照片是不会被人发现的，我也不想让人看到你这么可爱的样子。”


End file.
